Chems
Chem (a truncation of "chemical") is post-apocalyptic slang for "drug". A chem is any chemical, medicinal or otherwise, used to effect changes in a person's behavior or biological systems. In the Fallout series, Chems have various effects on a player such as healing and bestowing damage resistance etc. In the Fallout SL however, the effects of these drugs has been severely cut back or cut out completely. In the video game, if your character has one hit point left, he can opt to stab himself full of "Stimpaks" and be at 100% seconds later. This is not going to happen in the Fallout SL. Below is a list of accepted chems and their altered effects. If you have an idea for a new chem, let me know and I'll add it to the list. You can find the list of canon Chems here . *Antidote - Various antidotes exist that cure respective poisons such as those from Radscorpion stings. **Availability: Fairly common **Administration: Varied **Addiction: No **Side Effects: None **Duration: Generally begins to cure the poison immediately. May take up to 24 hours to complete. **Changes: Is only different from canon antidote in that it is not an immediate cure. *Buffout - Anabolic steroids. A character must ingest them on a regular basis to get any type of noticeable benefit. **Availability: Somewhat rare **Administration: Pill or Injection **Addiction: Somewhat likely **Side Effects: Possibility for high blood pressure, cholesterol changes, cadiovascular problems, acne, premature balding, gynecomastia , reduced sexual function in males, temporary infertility in males, increased body hair in women, deepening of the voice in women, aggression. **Duration: A single dose will not likely be very noticeable and will last a few days. Multiple doses are required on a regular basis to keep any serious effects apparent. **Changes: Buffout is pill form only in the canon version, the effects are instant and short lived. *Healing Powder - Bacitracin, Neomycin, and Polymyxin - A triple antibiotic, (think Neosporin), without the petroleum jelly base. It prevents infection, slows bleeding, and speeds the clotting and healing of wounds. **Availability: Common **Administration: Applied topically, sprinkled into, over and around open wounds. Can be mixed with petroleum jelly to adhere better to skin. **Addiction: None **Side Effects: Drying of the skin where applied. **Duration: May need to be reapplied every 8 hours or so. **Changes: The canon version is ingested. *Jet - A powerful methamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. During the initial rush, the user is filled with a rush of energy and strength. **Availability: Somewhat common **Administration: Injection, smoking, snorting, swallowing **Addiction: Very likely **Side Effects: Possibility of anexoria, restlessness, dry mouth, diarrhea, constipation, blurred vision, dizziness, twitching, insomnia, numbness, heart arrythmias, tremors, dry and/or itchy skin, acne, anxiety, aggression, hallucinations, obsessive behaviors, paranoia, and with high doses, convulsions, heart attack, stroke and death. **Duration: The initial rush rarely lasts more than a few minutes, effects fully wearing off after about an hour. **Changes: The canon version wears off after a few minutes and is gone whereas this version takes about an hour to wear off completely. *Med-X - A highly potent, opiate and painkiller. Same effects as morphine. **Availability: Fairly rare **Administration: Injection or pill **Addiction: Very likely **Side Effects: Possibility of constipation. **Duration: An average dose injected takes effect immediately and lasts 4-6 hours. An average dose taken in pill form takes effect in 30 minutes to an hour and lasts 4-6 hours. **Changes: The canon version is injection only and makes the player impervious to some damage. *Mentats - Designed to increase memory related functions and speed up other mental processes. These red pills were once a popular party drug, widely appreciated for their effect on creativity. Mentats were sold in both cardboard and tin packagings, the latter a bit more likely to survive the nuclear holocaust. **Availability: Somewhat rare **Administration: Pill **Addiction: Likely **Side Effects: Possibility for hypersensitivity, migraines, aneurysm. **Duration: Takes effect after about an hour. Prime effects last about two or three hours. Fully wears off after 24 hours. **Changes: Canon version is immediate and lasts a shorter period of time. *Psycho - A drug composed of strange, unknown chemicals of military origin. It increases combat potential while dampening higher mental functions, making for fearless but controllable users. **Availability: Fairly rare **Administration: Injection **Addiction: Likely **Side Effects: Possibility for dry mouth, nausea, upset stomach, dizziness, trouble sleeping, irregular heartbeat, behavior changes, uncontrolled movements, outbursts of words/sounds, change in sexual ability/interest, fainting, seizures, blurred visions, confusion. **Duration: Effects rise and fall over a 24 hour period, peaking after the first hour and falling after five or six hours. **Changes: Canon version is immediate and last a shorter period of time. *RadAway - A chemical solution that bonds with radiation particles and passes them through your system. It is also a potent diuretic. It cannot be used to keep away radiation when entering radioactive areas, but instead is used after receiving radiation to be rid of it. **Availability: Somewhat rare **Administration: Injection **Addiction: None. **Side Effects: Possibility of headaches and stomach pains among other minor effects. **Duration: Takes 4-6 hours to remove minor radiation poisoning. Extra doses are needed for additional radiation. **Changes: Very little. *Rad-X - An anti-radiation chemical that can significantly reduce the danger of irradiated areas. It is reasonably common and can be used frequently as it is non-addictive. **Availability: Somewhat rare **Administration: Pill. **Addiction: None. **Side Effects: Possibility of breathing problems, tightness in the chest or throat, chest pain, skin hives, rash, itchy/swollen skin, headache. **Duration: A single dose takes about 30 minutes to take effect and will negate minor radiation exposure for about two hours. **Changes: Very little. *Stimpaks - The contents of a stimpak are unknown. Once injected, however, the chemicals in a stimpak actively boost the body's immune system as well as other restorative functions like clotting and cell regrowth. Stabbing oneself with multiple stimpaks will only result in extra holes in ones body, bruises and probably sickness as with an overdose of any chemical substance. **Availability: Somewhat common **Administration: Injection. **Addiction: None. **Side Effects: Very few, very minor. **Duration: The full effects are never immediately noticeable and happen over a day or so. More serve illnesses and wounds will need repeat doses on a regular basis to keep the effect. **Changes: Canon version is instant heal. Availability The availability of the listed chems ranges from common to fairly rare. This is based on a number of things. Certain chems need a certain type of person to synthesize it. Antidotes require someone to extract venom as well as a supply of critters to extract it from. Advanced chemical compounds require advanced labs to create them. Just because it exists does not mean that it's easy to come by. That being said, the larger a trading community is, the more likely they have supplies of the more rare substances. Duke's is the largest of it's kind within at least a 100 mile radius, trumping even settlements in D.C. Still, consider the likelihood of an item being available before claiming to have a lifetime supply. It is post apocalypse after all. Side Effects I didn't list all of the possible side effects. Be smart about it. You can overdose on anything from vitamin C to water. Keep that in mind. Chems aren't a win/win situation. Using them frequently and/or in high/multiple doses will probably lead to something irreparable and unpleasant.